


Worshipers of the Old

by Shanix



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adventure, Angry Kylo Ren, Archives & Libraries, Arguing, Awkward Kylo Ren, Eventual Romance, Extreme slow burn, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Foster Family, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Memory Loss, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Mission Related, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Kylo Ren, Reluctant Partners, Star Wars Lore, Strangers to Lovers, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, plot heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanix/pseuds/Shanix
Summary: He arrived at the archive during the late hours of the night, searching for answers regarding a long lost Force ability. When AR-210 is assigned to help him, she would never have anticipated the strange and terrifying series of events that were to follow... and what it all meant for the both of them.*Written in first person; main character has feminine qualities, but doesn’t have any defining characteristics.*Very slow updates.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30





	1. A Healing World

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you for taking the time to read my story! this is the first star wars fic i’ve written, so i hope it’s good enough for this wonderful, amazing community. 
> 
> this story does not follow the movies’ timeline and is heavily based on lore and Legends material. i put my own twist on things so it’s not important to read/look at any background info on any of it. however, if you want to read more, i suggest visiting [Wookieepedia](http://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Main_Page) (also a great source for inspiration) and searching it up! i may add a reference chapter at the very end for anyone interested. 
> 
> tags will be updated throughout the story.
> 
> please enjoy!

_『ID: AR-210_

_Passcode: ******_

_File Search: Lower Level Overview Report』_

I press the enter key on my datapad before setting it down on my desk, letting the entry load as I run out to the main lobby. Thirty minutes remain, and we aren’t even ready. Dozens of faculty members and students are rushing back and forth, each carrying some sort of device or package in their hands. I make a beeline for the Director’s office, but a voice calls out behind me before I can rush inside.

“Ahré!”

I whip my head around, seeing the Director himself running in my direction. His graying hair is a mess, and I can tell that his wrinkles are, well, even more wrinkly than before. I can practically feel the stress radiating off of him once he stops in front of me. “D-Director Malobry, I was just about to-“

“Reassure me that all the holobooks on the fifth floor in the east wing are all finally organized and shelved?” He storms past me and slams his office door open. I quickly follow. “It’s hell out there, and if that damn General sees that we’re behind schedule for the third consecutive month, he’ll have my head on a platter.”

“I-I’m sure that won’t be the case, Director-“

He holds a hand up. “Ahré, please.” He takes a breath, clearly trying to calm himself down. He lowers his voice. “Is the east wing done or not?”

I open my mouth but almost immediately clamp it shut. I don’t have any good news, and truth be told, _none_ of those holobooks are shelved.

The Director waits for me to give him an answer, but after a moment, it seems like I don’t need to. Still, I hand my head and close my eyes, uttering a soft " _no_ " under my breath.

There’s a pause. He collapses back into his chair and runs a hand through his hair. “Shit.”

Guilt forms in the pit of my stomach. The fear of witnessing the General’s wrath invades my mind, but perhaps the Director’s anger might be more concerning for the moment. I wasn’t even the archivist assigned to that wing, but I know who was: Jolson. The thought of him being reprimanded—or worse—for the third time this month... I can feel my head swim with fear.

“Go help Jolson with that floor,” the Director says quietly. He’s already accepted his fate. “Make sure you get every droid working on those shelves. We might still have a chance.”

I’m surprised, but I make a point not to show it. I bow my head and exit the office, merging with the traffic of people busying about. Several droids are attending to other minuscule chores in other rooms, so I call on them to go to the east wing before rounding up a few other archivists as well.

I glance at the time on one of the walls, but I don’t give myself the time to process the numbers. I immediately look away and make my way to the fifth floor.

_Just focus, Ahré._

Once I arrive, there is a frenzy of excitement and eagerness flowing in the room as piles of holobooks and scrolls are being carried from one end to the other. Half of the staff inside is working on the main lower shelves, while the other is up on the mezzanine. It’s a slightly relieving sight, but I try not to let that get my hopes up. The majority of the shelves are still empty.

“Ahré! Over here!”

I turn to see Jolson on the other side of the room, wearing a fresh new uniform and a pair of shoes. His usually messy black hair swept up into a bun, and I can tell he put a little more effort into today’s occasion. Still, he looks a little tired. I watch him jog over with a stack of new flimsiplast, a big smile painted on his face. I do my best to return it with a disapproving frown.

He raises an eyebrow. “What?”

“We have less than half an hour until the General arrives. He’s already at Aurora looking at things over there. And the Director knows about your...” I gesture to the entirety of the room. “...lack of shelving.”

“Malobry can go die in the pits of Kaon for all I care,” he huffs, walking toward one of the supply shelves. “Hope to the Force one of the scranges get to him before anything else does.”

I trail behind him, suppressing an eye roll. “I know the both of you don’t... get along. But can you please, at least for today, keep your head on your shoulders? If the General sees one thing out of place, what’s to stop him from getting rid of Malobry?”

“Come on, Ahré. You know as well as I do Hux doesn’t have anyone else to look over these libraries. Not after all that’s happened.” He sets the packets of flimsiplast down on the floor before pulling out his datapad. “Besides, the Supreme Leader personally appointed Malobry. I doubt the General would want to oppose him.”

He does have a point... but there’s been talk about infighting among the First Order, _especially_ between the both of them. After Kylo Ren got rid of the former Supreme Leader, things have become rather tense. There seems to be a stricter hold on First Order regions and institutions; not to mention the seemingly never-ending war with the Resistance. However, that only meant escape from the Yuuzhan Vong for Obroa-skai, so I can only complain so much.

Jolson snaps his fingers in front of my face, bringing me back to attention. “Obroa-skai to Ahré, helloooo?”

I swat his hand away. “Sorry, just... thinking,” I say dumbly.

He chuckles. “Sure. Now, stop worrying and help me with sections eight, nine, and ten, okay? We’ll get it done.” He looks down at me, his big blue eyes full of reassurance. A sincere smile graces his lips. He knows how to calm me down, and as much as I hate it, it works. Although he tends to lag behind most faculty and staff, he can always be counted on to do one thing: be a friend.

I guess that’s all I can really ask from him.

~

The General arrives at the archives precisely on time. He is accompanied by a few other officers with identical uniforms, some of whom seem to care less about the visit. At the entrance remain at least a dozen stormtroopers with blasters gripped in their hands, while a couple of others follow behind the group of men.

Odd.

All of our staff members are lined across the lobby, everyone standing in attention as General Hux and his entourage make their way up to the Director and I. He surveys the lines, eyeing each and every one of us with a scrutinizing glare. I have to stop myself from squirming in my spot and pray to the beings above I look presentable enough. I can already feel a chill running down my spine.

“Very well,” he finally says. He turns to Malobry. “I trust that work on Celebratus has ceased, Director.”

He nods. “Yes, General. We have been working tirelessly on the facility. The east and west wings are complete, as well as the lower levels.”

There’s a hum of approval. “Excellent. The Medical Director at Aurora has reported that there haven’t been any border attacks there as of late, so I believe the situation to be corresponding with this sector?”

“That would be correct,” Malobry confirms. I glance up at him, seeing a thin layer of sweat coating his forehead and neck. _Poor guy._

General Hux turns back to the staff, giving them a final once-over before nodding. “You are all dismissed.”

They bow their heads quickly and head out in different directions of the archive. I catch a glimpse of Jolson, seeing him send me a playful wink my way. Warmth blooms in my chest at the small gesture.

“AR-210.”

I snap back into position. “Y-Yes, General?”

“The Supreme Leader is planning a visit later today. Seeing as you are the head clerk for the archive, I believe you could aid him with something he needs.”

My brows furrow together. Need? What in the galaxy would the leader of the First Order possibly need from here?

I manage a semi-nod, but it feels more like a confused tilt of the head instead. I’m sure I look oblivious, but I can’t help but feel like I am. Perhaps I’m missing something. “Of course. May I ask what he is looking for?”

The General scoffs. “He wouldn’t tell me,” he says, a hint of irritation laced in his words. “But I doubt it’s of much importance. Our own records and archives weren’t sufficient enough for his... research projects. He insisted on coming to Obroa-skai.”

My head is swimming with a thousand questions, none of them actually verbalized. Instead, I relax my features and bow my head. “I’d be happy to help, General.”

“Good. Now, Director, if you could show us around the facility, we will be on our way soon.”

I’ve never seen Malobry move faster. “Yes, yes, of course. Please, gentlemen, if you could follow me...”

Within ten seconds, they round a corner and disappear from view. I’m left standing in the lobby with the feeling of nothing but dread in the pit of my stomach. Now I’m the one sweating. There isn’t even a hint of comfort anywhere nearby, just a receptionist desk on the other side of the room. Stormtroopers still stand outside the entrance, perfectly still and ready at a moment’s notice. I decide to step away into my own office and wait there instead. It doesn’t help.

I grab my datapad and scroll through the entry I loaded up earlier. The words are a blur on the screen as I try to read, but it’s useless. Fear grips at my mind. Something about this doesn’t feel right. The Supreme Leader... in need of help with information he can’t already acquire? I sigh and sit down at my desk, letting my thoughts drown in stress.

~

Hours pass and no Kylo Ren. The General has already left, as well as half the stormtroopers that had initially arrived. The remaining still stand outside. My nerves have somewhat calmed down, but what remains is worry. Perhaps, to someone above, this may just be some sort of punishment for me. For what reason, I do not know, nor do I think it matters at this point.

A knock at my door nearly sends my heart over the point of no return. I get up, composing myself as I make my way to open it. The anxiety kicks back in, and for a moment I begin to feel nauseous. This could be it—the defining moment of whether or not I get to live another day. Would one slip-up ensure my demise? Would he really go that far? What if I can’t find what he’s looking for? I force my thoughts aside and slide the door open, relieved to see that it’s only Jolson. His eyes widen once they meet mine. “Ahré? Are you alright?”

“Jolson.” I let out a shaky breath. “Thank the stars. And no, no, I’m not alright,” I reply blatantly. He waits on me to elaborate, his worry turning into confusion.

“Well... what’s going on?”

I peek out into the corridor to make sure nobody else is present before pulling him into my office. “Sit,” I command, gesturing to the chair in the corner. He obliges, but the concerned expression he wears doesn’t waver for a second.

I slam the door shut. “The Supreme Leader is coming to the archive later,” I begin, walking behind my desk. “Apparently he needs help finding something.”

“Okay,” Jolson starts, hesitant. “What does he need from here?”

“That’s just it. I asked the General the same question, but even he didn’t know.” I fall back into my chair. “I also don’t know when he’s coming. He could be walking through the front doors right now. Maybe he is, and I’m just back here panicking. He’s going to think I’m terrified of him, which I’m sure he already knows, but it’s just going to—“

“Ahré,” Jolson interrupts, tone firm and deep. I shut my mouth immediately. “Why are you worrying so much? You shouldn’t be.”

I huff. “Why not? It’s the _Supreme Leader_ -“

“ _Who is coming here specifically for help_ , Ahré.”

I pause, taken aback. He’s coming here... for help. _For help._

Jolson’s features smooth out into a tired smile, no doubt exhausted after today’s near-disaster. I take a moment to look at him, _really_ look at him, and see dark circles under his eyes. I suddenly forget about the Supreme Leader.

“Have you been taking care of yourself, Jolson?” I ask, my tone sounding perhaps a little more accusing than intended. “You look tired.”

He stands, chuckling as if amused, and extends an arm out towards me. I walk over. He wraps his arm around my shoulders, squeezing me gently. “I am,” he says. “But you’re anxiety over this whole thing might be tiring me out even more.”

I glare at him.

“I’m joking.”

We walk out into the main lobby. A few librarians and archivists are leaving for the night—no doubt heading out to the bar—while others are coming in for their shifts. Malobry is talking to Vess, one of our receptionists, with a bright smile I haven’t seen in months. The weight of today’s visit has been finally lifted off of our shoulders. We probably won’t have to worry about another inspection for a year or two. I only wish I could celebrate with the others.

Jolson stops for a moment, turning to face me. “You’re going to be fine,” he reassures once again. “Remember, he’s the one who needs your help. No need to get overwhelmed.”

His eyes bore into mine, and all I can do is nod.

He pats my arm softly before heading for the doors. I watch as he slaps Malobry’s back forcefully as he walks by, earning him a near disgusted look from the elder. He too heads out for the night a moment later.

The clock reads 25:00, and I decide whether to go back to my office and wait or just go home. General Hux did say that the Supreme Leader would be coming today... there’s still an hour left. I’ll wait until then.

I walk up the receptionist's desk, replaying Jolson’s words in my head. He’s right. There’s no need to get worked up about it. I know what I’m doing. This has been my job for the last five years, after all... I’m allowed to feel confident.

“Hey, Vess,” I greet with a warm smile. She looks up from the datapad in her hands, immediately returning my smile with her own.

“Ahré, oh my goodness! How are you? How was the inspection today? I heard that Jolson almost didn’t get his level of the east wing finished on time, and that the General asked you to help the Supreme Leader with something, and that Malobry almost passed out. Oh! Is it true that...” She speaks at a pace I can hardly keep up with, but I let her go on. Her golden curls bounce excitedly at the news of today’s events, and I almost feel bad that she has the late shift this month. It’s clear that she likes to stay in the loop.

“Everything is great,” I say once she’s done. “And yes, it was pretty busy today, but also kind of scary.”

“Oh, I’m sure! After all of that? I wish I could have seen it!” She leans back in her chair dramatically, bringing a hand up to her forehead with a swoon. “You are so lucky, Ahré.”

_If only._

I giggle and shake my head. “Hey, I’m going to be in the fifth library study on the second floor until the Supreme Leader arrives. If you could direct him there when he comes, that would be great.”

She nods eagerly. “Of course! Absolutely no problem! Have fun!”

I thank her and go back to my office to grab my datapad before making my way up to the second floor. It’s quiet in this part of the building. No students, no faculty or staff... just the low hum of the heater and a couple of droids finishing up their work. It’s the perfect place to relax at this hour. I enter the study and climb up to the mezzanine. There’s an alcove in the back, a small armchair and lamp occupying the space. It looks so inviting, I have to stop myself from running over and collapsing. Out of the couple thousand study rooms, this is by far my favorite.

I pass by a window that looks far out to the border, stopping for a second to watch the red blinking lights on the gate. On the other side lies a frozen wasteland, filled with nothing except what remains of the Yuuzhan Vong. Their arrival to Obroa-skai two years ago was anything but expected, and before we all knew it, they had destroyed much of the planet’s life within the span of a few months. It wasn’t until the First Order caught wind of the invasion did they come. They were able to wipe away a majority of the enemy rather quickly. Since then, we’ve all been trying our best to return to a sense of normalcy... but even now, that reality seems to be illusive as ever.

I tear my eyes away from the view and sit down in the armchair. The anxiety I’ve held back for the last few minutes settles in once again, and this time it just feels a little more real. I run my fingers across my datapad in an attempt to distract my nerves but to no avail. I turn it on and see the lower level report, still open and ready for me to read.

I skim through the subheadings: field reports in need of filing... more software malfunctions... registering new reference codes... Nothing out of the ordinary. Again. I sigh and begin to read from the top.

About a half-hour later, I hear the door open on the other side of the room.


	2. The Supreme Leader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any sort of feedback is greatly appreciated! 
> 
> please enjoy!

Vess’s hushed voice echoes gently through the wide room. I can’t make out what she’s saying, but it’s clear she’s speaking to someone. The tall bookshelves on the main floor block my view of the entrance, preventing me from getting a good look at our guest. Once I hear the door close, I’m pretty sure I feel the early stages of a heart attack starting to take place in my chest.  
  
The sound of heavy footsteps begins to make its way through the aisles. I grab my datapad and stand to my feet, smoothing out my uniform. I replay Jolson’s words in my head: _He’s the one who needs your help._ I take a breath _._ That’s all I need to remember.  
  
I step out from the alcove and look below. A large black mass moves out of the corner of my eye, and I see the Supreme Leader weaving in and out of the shelves, searching for his intended guide. He seems to be... frustrated. His movements are sharp, calculated, but very much impatient. He looks around one last time before storming back toward the entrance.  
  
_Wait!_  
  
I call out before giving myself a chance to think. “S-Supreme Leader!”   
  
His head suddenly whips to my position, mask locked on me as I descend down the stairs in a hurry. I notice his stance relax just a bit, but it does nothing to ease my frantic nerves. He’s so large, imposing... intimidating. His helmet does nothing to help either.   
  
We stand a good distance apart, our gazes fixed on each other. I do my best not to squirm, but it’s almost impossible when my hands are shaking uncontrollably.   
  
“I-I’m AR-210,” I breathe out just above a whisper. “I’ll be, um, h-helping you toda—erm, t-tonight.”  
  
No response. But then, a slow, small nod.   
  
_Oh, thank the beings._  
  
I manage a polite smile and turn on my datapad. “What can I h-help you with then, s-sir? General Hux didn’t—“  
  
“Heptalia.”  
  
The suddenness of his deep, modulated voice nearly causes me to drop my device. I knew he had a distorted voice, but hearing for the first time is downright terrifying. My heart almost falters once more as I quickly compose myself. “Yes, yes, of course. The, uh, artisan planet, correct?”   
  
He nods.   
  
I type in the name, faintly recollecting the time I heard about it from another librarian. Somewhere in the Inner Rim, right? Or perhaps the Outer Rim? My mind races through information I can’t focus on, and for a moment I really think I’m about to pass out. It isn’t until the entry loads am I able to concentrate on the few words in front of me. 

  
  
_『Heptalia; Inner Rim_  
  
 _For more information..._  
  
 _Inner Rim Library > third lower level > section four > shelf three』_

  
  
You’re kidding me.  
  
“W-We don’t have all of our databases up to date, I’m a-afraid,” I begin, scrolling desperately through the empty entry. Not everything in Celebratus has been transcribed digitally, but a majority of fonds should have been completed by now. I give up and look at him with an anxious smile. “If you, erm, don’t mind, I can take you to the library and help you find the, uh, information y-you’re looking for?”   
  
I brace myself for his answer, but I’m simply met with yet another nod. I don’t waste time to lead him out the doors and through the corridor. Not a soul is in sight, and I quietly pray that it stays that way. I don’t need others noticing how much of a nervous wreck I am.  
  
We reach the elevators a minute later. My fingers are still shaking as I press the button and type in my passcode.   
  
“You’re afraid,” he says quietly, out of the blue.   
  
I keep my eyes straight ahead. “N-Not afraid, my Lord, I just... it’s a lot of pressure, I suppose.”  
  
“Yet you are the head clerk for the largest archive in the galaxy,” he prods, a hint of amusement in his words.   
  
As much as I want to argue, every desire to do so disappears with his mocking tone. Still, I guess he is in the right. This task should be easy, and he is like any other scholar I have helped in the past. Maybe he’s just trying to make me feel better.  
  
“I apologize if my... restlessness has been in any way offending, sir,” I offer, carefully choosing my words. “I’m not used to this, and I’m sure you can understand why.”  
  
He utters a soft ‘hm’. With that, the rest of our journey down to the library is completely silent. A couple of receptionists sit at the floor’s front desk, bowing their heads as we walk by.   
  
We stop in front of two large black doors. I place my palm on the reader to the right, watching it turn green before being allowed inside. The Inner Rim Library one of the biggest in the facility. Tens of thousands of texts line the walls, a majority of them being, surprisingly, books; made decades to centuries ago with the delicate material of paper. The rest are mostly holobooks, but they hardly take away from the older, vintage feeling from the room. It smells of dust and age, the late afternoon sun peeking through the window panes, washing the floor in light.  
  
The Supreme Leader follows beside me. I take a chance to glance at him and notice his head tilted upwards, staring up at the tall shelves surrounding us. I don’t blame him. I did the same thing when I first arrived. It’s a rare sight to behold in any other place in the galaxy.  
  
“I-I’ll go retrieve your items,” I say, pulling out my datapad to recheck the entry. “You can have a seat wherever you’d like.”   
  
He turns around without another word, and I make my way to the fourth section of the repository. Once I arrive at shelf three, I pull out my gloves from my coat pocket and slide them on.   
  
“So, he needs information Heptalia,” I whisper to myself. “Why would he want to know anything about an artisan planet?” The question disappears from my mind as fast as it came. It’s a little odd, sure, but none of my concern. I focus back on the rows of books in front of me.   
  
There’s a familiarity of a routine and a sort of comfort as I scan each item, and I suddenly start to feel myself relax for the first time. It’s my job—I should enjoy doing this no matter who walks through those doors. I know this archive like the back of my hand. No one, except maybe Malobry, cares for this place as much as I do. I withstood the invasion and survived, and still decided to stay despite the risks. Shouldn’t that say something?  
  
Perhaps it doesn’t. Perhaps my expertise isn’t enough to shield my confidence from this man. It shatters like glass in his hands, and I just can’t seem to find the courage to pick up the pieces.   
  
I let my thoughts ramble on a little longer and manage to find a few holobooks on Heptalia. As I return to the main area, I spot the Supreme Leader sitting at a wooden table in the corner with an open book lying in front of him. I hurry over before he has a chance to touch it again.   
  
“Supreme Leader?”   
  
He jumps in his chair, clearly startled by my sudden appearance. I pause, slightly bewildered, but shake the thought away. “I’m v-very sorry, but you’ll need to use gloves if you’re going to handle our items.”  
  
He looks down at his hands, which are obviously gloved, before looking back at me.   
  
“ _Our_ gloves,” I clarify with a small smile. I set the holobooks down and walk over to one of the desks. I grab the largest pair I see and lay them down beside the open book.   
  
He stares at them, unmoving. It takes me a moment to realize that they are stark white in color, an obvious contrast to his black attire. Panic starts to set it in my chest. “I-It’s necessary,” I say quickly. “Policy, I’m afraid.” _Please don’t say no._  
  
Silently, he begins to take off his black gloves. I breathe out in relief.   
  
As he puts on the new ones, I busy myself with the holobooks I pulled out. One focuses on the history of the planet, another on the economy, and the last contains a description of the rugs that they produce. I’m not sure if it’s all completely up to date, but they were published about ten years ago. Hopefully, it’s enough to satisfy him.  
  
“Do you need anything else, sir?” I ask, typing in their reference numbers into my datapad.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Very well. There are blank holobooks if you need to take down any notes.” I gesture to a basket hung up on the wall beside him. “As well as blank sheets of flimsiplast. I’ll be at the front desk just outside if you need any assistance.”  
  
He nods once.   
  
I bow my head and make my way to the doors. The two receptionists that we walked by earlier are gone, a little weird but not surprising. I sit on one of the chairs and lay my head on the desk. A wave of exhaustion immediately hits my body. If he only didn’t arrive so late, I might have a bit more energy to carry me through this endeavor. It probably wouldn’t have mattered much anyway. Just being around him is enough to keep me constantly on edge.  
  
I close my eyes and even out my breathing, trying my best to slow my racing heart.

~

I drift in and out of sleep for the next half hour, but I’m eventually able to keep my self awake thanks to a pack of sweet-sand cookies I discover in one of the drawers. I swing my legs happily under the desk as I eat, finally being able to get something in my stomach since lunch. I’m going to have to ask Malobry if I can take tomorrow off. I’m pretty sure I deserve it at this point.   
  
I grab the last cookie from the container and guide it towards my mouth, but the sound of low _thuds_ from the library stops me from taking a bite. _What was that?_ I shoot up from my chair and run towards the doors. I place my hand on the reader, and the next thing I see completely stuns me.  
  
The Supreme Leader on all fours, picking up packets of flimsiplast that are scattered on the floor. He pauses and looks up at me. An awkward tension fills the space between us, and I suddenly feel the weight of my sweet-sand cookie in my hand.   
  
Without another thought, I shove it into my mouth and lean down to help him. We quietly work for the next minute, all the while I feel my cheeks heat up in embarrassment.   
  
“D-Did you knock them down?” I ask, picking up the last packet.   
  
“I ran into the box on the edge of the desk beside me,” he responds. “I didn’t see them.”   
  
“It’s alright. These need to be taken to the front desk anyway.” I close the box and pick it up. “Did you find everything you need?”   
  
“Yes, but do you have any more recent reports on the planet?”  
  
_Shit._  
  
“I don’t think so,” I reply, stepping out the doors. He follows behind. “But perhaps the Obroan Institute could collect the information you need within the next week.” I place the box on one of the chairs. Honestly, I’m not quite sure if they could send someone out to Heptalia and back in that span of time now. They've done it in the past, before the invasion. They haven’t recovered the necessary resources to do field research, that fast, again.  
  
“Is there any way it could be done sooner?” he asks, his voice suddenly impatient.   
  
My heart quickens. I try to explain. “I’m sorry, b-but I don’t-“  
  
“I’ll be back tomorrow,” he interrupts, pulling out the white gloves from under his belt. “I trust you will be here, AR-210?” He holds them out in front of me.  
  
My mouth opens, but I can’t seem to find the right words to answer with. “I-I-I suppose, but-“  
  
“Good.” He drops the gloves into my hands and turns to leave. “I’ll arrive at the same time. No need to worry about the report.” With that, he exits the room, leaving me standing there in complete shock.   
  
_What the hell?_


	3. A Cursed Request

I arrive at the archive a little later than usual, gripping an empty cup of caf in my hand. It’s cold out—much too cold for a morning around this time of year. The ground is covered in a thin layer of snow, trails of footsteps snaking this way and that before meeting all together at the main entrance.   
  
No messages were in my inbox asking where I was for the morning staff meeting, or if I would be in at all today.  
  
Perhaps everyone thinks I’m dead.   
  
After I left for the night, all I could think about was the Supreme Leader and his behavior. That last exchange was... strange to say the least. When I went back inside the library to clean up, it was clear that he never used any of the holobooks that I had pulled out for him. They remained untouched at the edge of the table. He seemed more interested in the older book he had already grabbed. It was a study done on the planet Vaklin, a neighboring world to Heptalia. A closer look revealed that he had ripped a page out of it.   
  
I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t upset, but there was absolutely no point in holding a grudge. He’s the Supreme Leader of the largest military power in the galaxy. It’s not like I could reprimand or fine him for the damage. I’m sure I’d just be handing myself a death sentence at that point.  
  
As I walk through the entrance and into the lobby, I feel the stares of everyone there gradually fall on me one by one, silence following with them. _How does word travel so fast?_ It’s suddenly too hot, and I wonder if the walls around are beginning to close in. I force my feet to move faster on the carpeting, but a hand on my arm stops my attempt at escape.   
  
I look over my shoulder to see Jolson, a big smile on his face. I let my shoulders drop.  
  
“Come on, Ahré. Let’s go down to the break room,” he says, moving his hand to the small of my back. He quickly guides me out of the lobby and away from all the eyes, turning to me once we reach an empty hallway. “How’d it go last night?”  
  
“Fine,” I respond honestly. “I think I made a fool of myself a couple of times.”  
  
“I’m surprised you’re not dead,” he muses with a smirk.  
  
I fake a weak gasp. “And here I thought you had faith in me.”  
  
“I’m kidding.”  
  
We walk to the break room. A few other librarians and archivists are there, busy talking amongst each other in the warm, stuffy room. I toss my cup of caf into the trash and grab a skappi from the fruit basket on one of the counters. We make our way to a table in the back.   
  
“So, what did the Supreme Leader need?” Jolson asks, pulling out his lunch.  
  
“Some information on Heptalia,” I reply, peeling the fruit. “It’s an artisan planet. They make some really fancy and expensive rugs.”  
  
“And he couldn’t get this info himself because...?”  
  
I pause. Should I tell him what actually happened? That the Supreme Leader didn’t even touch the texts he claimed he needed? That instead of an artisan planet, he read up on a planet that was once both a haven and hell for the Jedi? Maybe I shouldn’t. As much as it is intriguing, it’s truly not my concern. My telling him would only spread unnecessary rumors.  
  
“I don’t know.” I take a bite of the skappi, leaning my head against the wall. “General Hux said that their databases didn’t have what he was looking for, so that’s why he decided to come here.”  
  
He shrugs and unwraps his sandwich. “That’s weird. Why an artisan planet?”   
  
“I don’t know, but he’s actually coming back tonight.”  
  
“For what?”  
  
“He never said, but I guess we’ll find out.”  
  
He lowers his voice. “Be careful, Ahré. You know he’s not always good news.”  
  
I sigh, rolling my eyes. “I know, trust me. I’m sure I’ll be fine.”  
  
He nods and starts to eat his lunch. A quiet lull falls between us. These last twenty-four hours have definitely been strange, and it’s probably too early to tell if it’s a good or bad thing. Perhaps it’s neither, and it’s just business as usual for us all. I wish I knew.  
  
“Did you hear about the commotion at the border?” Jolson asks, putting the other half of his sandwich in his bag.   
  
What? I didn’t hear any of this. Not even this morning on my way to work. “Commotion? No. What’s going on?”   
  
He looks around the room before lowering his voice once again. “Well, there’s talk about a small group of Yuuzhan Vong just outside the border, and-“  
  
“Ahré!”   
  
We turn towards the doorway, seeing Malobry stumble past tables and chairs to reach the back. He nearly falls onto our table once he does, and I have to do everything in my power to suppress a giggle. It looks as if he ran the entire archive just to look for me.   
  
His breaths are heavy. “I... phew, I was running through the entire damn archive looking for you, Ahré.”  
  
_Oops._  
  
“I’m sorry, Director,” I apologize with a small smile. “I just came in about ten minutes ago. The Supreme Leader left late last night.”  
  
“Vess told me this morning.” He situates himself on a chair beside Jolson, completely ignoring him. “So, how did it go?”  
  
I give him the same details, omitting the peculiar behavior, of course. He seems content with everything up until I mention the Supreme Leader’s return tonight.   
  
“He’s what?! Why the hell is he coming back?” He suddenly yells. A silence overcomes the room, and all heads turn to us. But it looks like Malobry could care less.   
  
I shrink back into my chair. “I-I’m not really sure why, but I imagine it’ll be his last visit, Director,” I quickly reply.   
  
“It better be. I’ve got enough on my plate without those freaks breathing down my neck.” He stands and takes a deep breath. “Still, thank you, Ahré. Let me know if you need anything before he arrives.” With a nod he heads out, fists clenched at his sides.   
  
Jolson scoffs beside me. “Don’t let him distract you, but he does make a good point. I hope the First Order gets off of this planet soon.”  
  
I agree. There’s something about all of this that’s just a bit too rousing. Days have become rather mundane, not that I like it, but it can be a good thing during stressful times like these. One less thing to worry about and everything else to focus on.  
  
I take another bite of my skappi, letting my thoughts wander to tonight.  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
I wait at the main entrance with Vess for the Supreme Leader’s arrival. She’s more jittery than last night, but I don’t mind. Her voice is enough to keep me distracted from my own nerves. Although I’m not as anxious as yesterday, the fact that I don’t know anything about what he wants is more than enough to keep me on my toes.   
  
“So, what’s he like?” Vess suddenly asks. “He looks terrifying. Is he terrifying? Or maybe it’s just the helmet...”  
  
I hum and tap my fingers on the desk, refusing to take my eyes off of the main doors. “He’s... demanding.”  
  
“And?”  
  
“Quiet.”  
  
“How so?”  
  
“He seems to like keeping to himself. He didn’t say much last night.”  
  
“Do you think he’s always like that?”  
  
This time I look at her. “I... I’m not sure,” I say quietly. “Maybe.”  
  
“Do you think he ever laughs?”  
  
I chuckle and shake my head. “I doubt it. He’s too serious to laugh.” _But not enough to be sarcastic._  
  
“I think he does,” Vess sighs, resting her chin on her palm. “When no one is watching.”  
  
Huh. I never thought of any of that. It’s honestly a little strange to even imagine. Hearing a hint of a laugh come out of that mask? Shivers crawl down my spine. Not exactly a pleasant sound.  
  
I smile at Vess and turn back to the entrance, noticing the Supreme Leader standing right outside. My heart nearly skips a beat when I see a dozen stormtroopers behind him, blasters at the ready in their hands. Thankfully though, they remain outside as their leader walks through the doors.   
  
Vess and I stand to our feet and bow our heads. “Supreme Leader.”  
  
“AR-210.” His voice is cold and mechanical.  
  
“Y-Yes, sir.” I step out from behind the desk. “What can I do for you today?”  
  
“I would like to discuss something with you...” He looks at Vess for a moment before turning back to me. “...privately.”  
  
“Of course, my Lord.” I grab my datapad and mouth a quick ‘see you later’ to Vess. I walk up to him and offer a timid smile. “Will you be needing anything from our libraries?”  
  
“No, I don’t believe so.”  
  
“Very well. If you could follow me, then...” I lead him out of the lobby and into the east wing. My head is spinning with questions. I just need to keep calm, listen, and not make any assumptions just yet. That’s all there is to it. That’s all...  
  
We step into one of the bigger study rooms. It’s dark inside, but the soft glow from the lined desk lights help illuminate the area. A wide window replaces the northern wall, looking out to the distant border miles away. No one is allowed in here at this hour, ensuring us the sense of seclusion he wants.  
  
We sit down at a small table across from each other. I do my best not to stare at him, but it’s hard when all he’s doing staring right back. I clear my throat and pull out my datapad. “So, what c-can I help you with, sir?”  
  
An uncomfortable silence proceeds to fill the space between us. He doesn’t move; neither do I. My heart is hammering against my chest at an alarming rate, but I don’t let myself waver. I can’t say I’m surprised, but it’s still unsettling. Then, he speaks.  
  
“Silversisi.”  
  
... _Silversisi_? What is he talking—wait. Silversisi... Isn’t that the...? My eyes widen slowly. I quickly look away. “Sir, I have no idea what you’re-”  
  
“Yes you do,” he presses, leaning forward.   
  
I lean back, suddenly more afraid than ever of this man. Why in the galaxy would he want to do anything with that torturous hell? There’s a limit to the field of observable science, but that damned planet has no place in it. Tales of horrid creatures, vile beings, unholy magic... things that are made from nightmares exist on Silversisi; thrive on it. Legend has it, the planet was once an early Sith world, home to the worst of them. All that remains now is a godforsaken husk of rock, not far from here in fact.  
  
I lock eyes with him and let out a shaky sigh. “Alright, I do. But I know enough to recognize that Silversisi is a death wish for whoever pursues it, whether it be a scholar...” I take a breath, “...or a Supreme Leader.”   
  
I may have just sealed my fate with those words, but my fear of that planet far supersedes the fear I have for the Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. It’s a fool’s errand—no doubt about that. The stories just... make the blood run cold.  
  
He leans back in his chair, tapping his fingers on the smooth surface of the table. “I appreciate your concern,” he begins. “But I don’t plan on traveling to Silversisi without the proper preparations.”  
  
My grip tightens on the datapad. “With all due respect, sir, nothing can prepare you for that place.”  
  
“If that’s what you believe,” he sits back up, “so be it, but I need something that is located on the planet. I only lack the means to acquire it.”  
  
“And that’s why you’re here,” I conclude. I try my hardest to relax, but the very thought of being involved with anything related to Silversisi dowses me in fear. Still, it’s not like I can refuse him. That would put me in a lot more trouble. “Fine. What do you need from Celebratus?”  
  
“Your research expertise, clerk. I have been unable to find anything on this particular subject, and I doubt anything can be found in this facility that might be of help either.”  
  
“And that would be?”  
  
“Flow-walking.”  
  
...What? It takes me a minute to process those two words together. Flow-walking? I’ve never heard of it before. I guess the confusion is evident on my face because the Supreme Leader takes the chance to explain.   
  
“It is an ancient Force power, used by many eons ago,” he says, voice lowered. “Now, it is a lost art. I haven’t been able to find any records of its existence except in a single text, which I possess. However, it does not tell me where I can seek out this power.”   
  
And he thinks I can? Studies on the Force are vast and innumerable, let alone difficult to understand when one isn’t a Force wielder themselves. It’s impossible to even keep an up to date, organized library, or archive running smoothly for the number of works that are produced every year, both officially and unofficially. Jedi Archives were once excellent sources on the subject, but their destruction a few decades ago only ensured a loss of that information. We hold only a handful of basic volumes on the Force, but nothing worth much to anyone who comes here.  
  
“I... I’m not sure what to tell you, my Lord,” I finally manage after a moment. “I’m no expert on the study of the Force, neither is anyone else here I’m afraid.”  
  
“Then what do you suggest I do?”  
  
Well, he could go to... I shake my head. No, if he stepped foot in that archive it could spell bad news for that moon. They would be in danger if he found out about... But I have nothing else to offer him right now. What if I can’t come up with another plan? What will he do to me? Is it worth giving up? I bite my lip, weighing my options as quickly as possible. I have no bargaining power in this situation, but perhaps...  
  
“There is another archive that may have answers,” I say quietly. “But it’s far from here.”  
  
“Distance doesn’t matter,” he asserts. “Where is it?”  
  
_Damn it._ I may have screwed this up already.   
  
I swallow nervously and take a breath. “I-I can’t t-tell you, not unless I have your word on something.”  
  
“No.” His response is harsh. “You are in no position to ask me for favors.”  
  
“I understand, sir, really, but-”   
  
“No!”  
  
“Please, listen for a second, I-“  
  
“Tell me!” He yells, slamming his fist down on the table.   
  
His sudden burst sends me scrambling out of my chair and onto the floor, heart pounding painfully in my ears. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea, but I can’t think of anything else. I don’t know of any other archives that might carry information on any Force powers; it’s the only one.  
  
He rises from his seat and makes his way closer. I crawl away, feeling the immense waves of anger radiating off of him. Is this one of his infamous temper tantrums? Is this really how I’m going to go? My back meets the northern wall. Before I have another chance to get away, he steps directly in front of me, lifeless mask bearing down. It’s no use. I’m trapped.   
  
I squeeze my eyes shut and lower my head, accepting my fate. Why did I ever expect to be taken seriously? Why did I have to say any of that? In hindsight, I could have made a little more progress if—oh, it doesn’t matter now, does it? I force my mind to quiet itself and sit there, frozen, wait for the moment to come...  
  
...but it never does.  
  
I muster a bit of courage to look up, and I see him no longer looking down at me, but at the window. I turn my body to the glass, and what I see makes my heart stop.  
  
A small portion of the border, broken, and pouring forth is a large mob of bodies.   
  
The Yuuzhan Vong.  
  
Although a few miles away, it’s clear that they are charging at an extraordinary pace towards the archive, weapons at the ready. I can already picture their tall, skeletal bodies and disfigured faces as they run, filled with anger and revenge. How did they manage to break down the border?  
  
A leather-gloved hand grabs my arm, pulling me up to my feet and out from the room. My eyes don’t leave the window until we reach the hallway, and only then do I completely realize that the Supreme Leader is almost dragging me behind him. I try to tear myself away to no avail. His grip only tightens.  
  
“Let me go!” I scream, hitting his hand. “Can’t you see that the Yuuzhan Vong are coming? We have to warn everyone!” I squirm even more in his grasp, but he doesn’t pay any attention to my efforts. Panic floods my body, not just for myself but for Celebratus, Aurora, the Institute... the _people_ living in this city. Images of past devastation flash through my head: dead bodies, demolished buildings, blood-covered streets... and in the center of it all, those monsters.  
  
He eventually leads me into the lobby. Vess is still at her desk, eyes wide as she sees us pass by. I don’t hesitate to yell at her. “Vess! Call Malobry and Aurora and tell them that there’s an attack coming from the border!”   
  
She doesn’t move, and I can tell the scene right before her is scaring her. With a sharp twist of my arm, I finally get him to let go. I rush to the desk, doing my best to ignore his yelling after me.   
  
“Vess, listen to me,” I say quickly, grabbing a durasheet and stylus from the desk. I scribble a few numbers on the sheet, hearing the Supreme Leader’s footsteps coming up behind me. “This is the code for the safe room down in the basement. Go with any other staff or students that are still in the building. Activate the alarm and then head down there.” The gloved hand wraps back around my arm. “Tell everyone to hurry and follow you there! Please!”   
  
I’m barely able to finish yelling before being pulled out of the door. The last thing I see is the terror on Vess’s delicate face, and I hope that she does what I tell her.   
  
The next thing I know, I’m being tossed to a pair of stormtroopers behind us. I don’t stop my thrashing, confusion and fear fueling my movements. “Let me go!” I beg once again. “Why are you taking me?”  
  
The Supreme Leader stops and turns to me, his broad figure looming over mine. “You’re going to tell me the location of that archive is and where to find the information I need,” he snarls, whipping back around.  
  
“No! No, please, don’t! You can’t go there!” I’m screaming now, the desperation in my own voice scaring me. This can’t be happening, it just can’t. “Please, just let me go! I have to help-“  
  
“Enough.” His large hand is suddenly in front of my face, waving it across in one swift motion.   
  
I wince back, expecting some sort of excruciating pain to root itself in my bones, but I feel nothing. The Supreme Leader takes a step back, surprise evident in his reaction. He immediately tries it again, but still, nothing happens.  
  
He turns to a random stormtrooper and repeats the action once more. An audible gasp escapes from my lungs as I watch the soldier drop to the floor like a rag doll, blaster clattering beside him.   
  
My eyes widen. _Was that supposed to happen to me?_  
  
The Supreme Leader composes himself before nodding to the stormtrooper on my left. I try to resist, but it’s no use. I feel something hard hit my temple, and within seconds I’m falling into an empty, black abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! :)


	4. Misery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the very slow update. i'll try to speed things up, but we'll see how things go.
> 
> any sort of feedback would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> enjoy!

My eyes open slowly to a faint glow of light in front of me. An aggressive, painful throbbing in my head keeps me from making any strenuous movements, but I’m able to raise it just enough to peek at my dim surroundings. 

I can immediately tell that I’m in a small room. There’s nothing except a low table, a tiny white lamp sitting on top of it, and the cot I’m currently laying on inside the cramped space. Perhaps I expected something worse now that I’m some sort of captive, but I find myself caring less. There are more important things to worry about, like if everyone back on Obroa-skai made it to safety. Did Vess manage to let the others know? Did the city find a way to defend itself? What about Jolson or Malobry? Are they alright? All I know is that I somehow ended up being the unfortunate lucky one in all of this. I didn’t want to be, but he... 

It doesn’t matter now.

I take my time to sit up on the cot, trying to ignore the pulsating rhythm inside my head. Once I’m able to crawl my way closer to the lamp, I notice bright red streaks of blood on the left side of my uniform. A couple of dried brown splotches also decorate the collar of my blazer and above my breast pocket. Whatever they hit me with definitely did some damage, perhaps even inflicting a concussion. Maybe they’ll give me a new pair of clothes, but I don’t hang my hopes on it.

Surprisingly, the door to the room isn’t locked. I slip outside into the corridor and look around, noting that this may be a shuttle or transport of some kind. It’s not moving, and there aren’t any nearby voices. Leaning against the wall, I walk into the main hold. It’s empty, but the large ramp is wide open. I peer outside, surveying what looks to be a giant hangar. Stormtroopers are scattered about, as well as several officers. TIE fighters line the surrounding walls, and a couple of other transports are parked in front of the wide entrance into space. It’s relatively quiet except for the occasional chitter-chatter or the beeping of a droid. 

After soaking everything in, I retreat back into the room. There is no way I’m going out there, not with so many people watching. Maybe it would be best to wait here until the Supreme Leader returns.

I settle into the cot and rest my head against the cool metal wall, wincing when it touches my wound. I wonder if I’ll get any sort of medical care for that, but again, I don’t count on it. I should just give it up and accept the fact that I’m no one special, not really. Just here for the Supreme Leader.

I sigh and I close my eyes.

~

About a half-hour passes by before voices fill the main hold. I can tell that one of them is the Supreme Leader on account of his modulator, but the others sound like any other voice. I lay my head on the small pillow and do my best to drown them out. However, the talking soon ceases, replaced by footsteps. 

My heart starts to pound. I sit up just as the door hisses open, revealing the Supreme Leader behind it. He’s dressed in his usual dark tunic, only now without any cowl or cape flowing behind him. 

I instinctively slide further away, gaze fixed on him. Seeing him again—a black mass of cruelty and wickedness—fills me with dread. He’s the reason why I’m here, why I can’t go back home... why I feel the way I do right now: empty. 

“AR-210,” he says, stepping inside the room. I wince at his voice. “Where is the archive?”

I breathe in a slow, gentle breath. “Sir, p-please...”

The shift in his demeanor is almost instant. He only needs to take a single step before he’s able to grab my collar, pulling me up to my toes. I do nothing to resist. “Why should I promise you anything?” He demands. “You are disobeying a direct order from your superior, clerk.”

“Because I have what you need, sir,” I say, keeping my voice steady, cold. “People I care about live in that archive.”

“I can easily pry it out from your head,” he snarls, grip tightening. 

“Then, please, do it. Save me the blame.”

He stills for a moment before letting go, dropping me to the floor. I move my hands up to my temples, suppressing a groan. He just stands there, watching silently as I hold back tears of pain. But I can’t look weak at a time like this, not when I have a chance.

He turns towards the door. “What are your terms, clerk?”

How can I ensure their safety? Their freedom? “K-Keep it out of First Order command after y-your visit,” I breathe out, leaning up against the cot. “Please...”

A brief pause, and he walks out. “We leave in ten minutes.”

~

I’m told to wait out in the main hold while the Supreme Leader makes some last-minute arrangements. Even though he’s only a few feet away, I can hardly focus on his words. The mix of dehydration and an awful headache leaves me feeling dizzy. I lean my head against the closest wall, squeezing my eyes shut and taking slow, deep breaths. 

_Don’t pass out, don’t pass out..._

“Clerk!”

I whip my head around, startled, only to make the pain worse. The Supreme Leader rushes over to my side, pulling me up and away from the wall. A thin trail of blood marks the metal, and a drop then falls on my uniform, shortly followed by another. 

“Bring us some bandages,” he commands to no officer in particular. “And water.”

One of the men comes forward. “S-Sir, she may require medical atten-“

“ _Now_.”

He scurries off without another word, the others following suit. I take the chance to tear myself away from the Supreme Leader’s grasp, but my legs give out from under me after a single step. He grabs my arm once again, stopping me from falling flat on my face.

“Sit down,” he orders. 

I slide down onto the floor, ignoring the continuous bleeding from my temple. If he won’t give me any medical attention here, so be it. I might as well start counting my days.

The officer later arrives with a packet of bandages and gauze and a small container of water. I can hardly sit still as I watch him unscrew the cap, feeling my hands shake on my lap. Just as he’s about to hand me the bottle, the Supreme Leader snatches it from his hand.

“The location first, clerk.”

I huff in frustration, but the dryness in my throat overpowers any bit of resistance I have left. “Orchis 2,” I mumble. “A moon in the Artesian system.”

He nods and hands me the water, and I don’t think twice before gulping it down. The cool liquid feels like bliss against my throat. I vaguely register the officer setting down the supplies beside me before being dismissed. Once I’ve had enough, I lower the container and breathe out. 

“There is a refresher beside the room,” the Supreme Leader says, unpacking the bandages and gauze. “Clean yourself up and come back out once you’ve finished.” 

I nod and watch as he closes the ramp with a wave of his hand, disappearing into the pilot’s cabin. I gather the items and pull myself onto my feet slowly, stumbling a little as the shuttle begins to move. I walk down the tiny hall, almost falling against the door once the hyperdrives kick on. It eventually slides open, and I stagger inside. 

A bright light flickers on, revealing a sink, a toilet, and a sonic shower. Like my temporary quarters, it’s also very cramped, leaving barely any legroom in the middle. I spot a mirror above the metal basin, heart dropping when I see my reflection.

The hair on my left temple is completely caked with blood, matted against my skin. Faint dark circles hang below my eyes. There’s a small bruise on my cheek. The blazer is unrecognizable from the back, stains from browns to bright reds painting the fabric. 

_I’m a mess._

I dump everything on top of the toilet lid. A knot forms in my throat as I tear off the coat, throwing it at the door. The undershirt doesn’t look much better, but it’ll have to do. I start with the blood in my hair, rinsing as much of it off as I can. It doesn’t take long for tears to start spilling out soon after. That emptiness from earlier is gone, replaced with anger and disappointment and maybe even desperation. Not only am I far from my home, but I’m also stuck in the hands of an evil man with crazy, nonsensical delusions. The thought of going to Silversisi... Does he really think he’s invincible? How highly does he think of himself? I dig my palms into the sides of the basin, watching my falling tears mix with the red-tinted water beneath. His desires are going to be the death of him one day, and I only hope I’m not the one to be dragged down with him. 

I finish up a few minutes later, splashing cold water on my face to remove any evidence of crying. The wound turned out to be smaller than expected, but I decide not to take any chances and use the gauze and bandages to wrap it up. I sweep my hair into an uneven braid to keep it out of the way. 

I refill the water container and grab my coat, setting both items in my temporary quarters before walking into the main hold. The Supreme Leader isn’t there, but the door to the pilot’s cabin is open. I peek inside, seeing his massive figure sitting in front of a panel of brightly lit buttons and switches. A tunnel of blue lights rushes past just outside the shuttle, reminding me that we’re in hyperspace. I clear my throat.

He doesn’t move. “AR-210.”

“Sir.”

“Come,” he gestures to the seat next to his. 

My feet move on their own, and I quietly sit down. 

“Orchis 2,” he begins, flicking a switch on his right. “Records of it show that it is a moon that has been abandoned for centuries...”

_Oh, no._

“...with no sort of recent activity in the last few decades.” He turns in his seat. “Care to explain?”

I almost cut him off. “Protection, my Lord. A family runs the archive, the Grafs. They don’t want to be involved with the First Order, the Resistance, or the Republic for that matter. It keeps... prying eyes looking the other way.” 

“And how do you know of them?” 

“They took care of me when I was young.” I swallow, pausing for a moment. “I was sent away from my home planet and moved to the moon to study for some time. They were... a foster family of sorts.” 

“...I see.” He turns back to the control panel, reaching for a small box beside the glass. “How do I know that they won’t attack if given the chance?”

I watch the box, suddenly afraid of its contents. I hardly register his question, answering after a few hesitant seconds. “They, uh, they don’t have a reason t-to, sir. They w-wouldn’t do something so... so foolish.”

He turns back around to look at me. “Why are you always so anxious, clerk?”

“I’m scared,” I reply immediately with a shaky breath. I curl my fingers against themselves, slightly embarrassed with my response but relieved to put my honest feelings out there. It might earn me a little more sympathy...

“You should learn not to be scared,” he says flatly. “It only makes you look weak.”

“And you should learn to be scared, my Lord,” I challenge, adding my next words in a whisper. “Not everyone is invincible.”

“How bold of you, but I’m sure you are referring to Silversisi.”

“I just don’t think it’s a good-”

“No need to warn me, clerk. My trip to that planet is truly none of your concern. You are just here to help.”

I open my mouth to protest, but he shoves the box into my hands before I have the chance. It’s heavier than expected, only worsening my worries. He only nods me on, and I push aside my fears and lift the lid. Inside lays a packet of root chips, koja nuts, two liwi fruits, and...

I gasp softly, lifting the last item. “Honeycrust?” My eyes widen at the sight of the sweet golden bread, and any thought about our previous conversation completely dissipates from my mind. It’s been ages since I’ve had one of these sweets. My favorite bakery on Obroa-skai would always have them ready early in the morning, just in time for my morning shift. Tenné, one of the owners, would always make sure to give me the ones with the most honey spread on top. It wasn’t until the... invasion... 

The bread suddenly feels like a weight in my hand.

“Supreme Leader?”

“Yes?”

“What... what happened to Obroa-skai when we...?”

“I sent reinforcements after we left,” he says, leaning back in his seat. “The Yuuzhan Vong were forced to retreat.”

I look at him in surprise. “Really?” Excitement nearly sends me up on my feet, but I keep myself grounded in my chair. I wish he would have told me sooner. It would’ve helped lift my spirits, even after everything, but that wasn't his problem to deal with. Either way, I’m grateful. “Thank you... f-for helping them. Really.”

“Obroa-skai is under First Order authority,” he explains, tone dismissive. “The planet is a valuable asset for us, especially with Aurora’s medical advancements.”

I press my lips into a thin line. _Well, you should also be thanking Celebratus._ But, whatever. A warm joy still tickles my chest, relieved to know that the ones I care about are safe and sound. I only hope that they stay that way.

“Is there anything else, my Lord?”

“No. You are dismissed.”

With a quick nod, I make my way out of the cabin and to my quarters. Sitting on the floor, I unwrap the golden honeycrust from its plastic covering. A strong sweet smell instantly invades my nose, and I realize just how hungry I am. I take a careful bite, savoring its soft and moist texture. It’s almost as good as the ones from so long ago. 

I relax against my cot, trying to ignore the ambivalent emotions of my heart as I eat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i mention this was going to be the slowest of burns? i've already planned 10 chapters ahead, and there's still hardly anything there... heh.


	5. Blessed are the Peacemakers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, i thought i could get this chapter out like two months ago, but life thought otherwise. can't guarantee that it won't happen again, heh.
> 
> enjoy!

As we continue our journey to Orchis 2, I make a quick trip to the refresher to check up on my wound before heading into the pilot’s cabin. The Supreme Leader is nowhere to be seen, so I settle into my previous seat and wait. Does that mean his private quarters are...? I look to my left at the black door there. I sigh and lean against the backrest. There isn’t another room on this shuttle, so I suppose so.  
  
I tuck my feet under my legs as I watch the tunnel of blues and whites dash by just outside. The thought of traveling at the speed of light—or perhaps even faster than that—begins to make my head spin. I look down at the blinking control panel instead. The more I stare, the more I realize I haven’t the faintest idea of what any of these buttons do. Does the big red one mean something important? What about the big lever in the middle? And the small silver switch to the right? I blink a couple of times in confusion, overwhelming myself with my thoughts. I almost jump out of my seat when an alarm goes off right in front of me.  
  
It doesn’t take long for the Supreme Leader to come rushing in, and I immediately start to defend myself. “I-I didn’t touch—!”  
  
“Proximity alarm,” he interrupts, sitting down and flicking a switch in front of him. He grabs a hold of the lever in the middle, pulling it back. The cloudy tunnel that surrounded us is replaced with vivid blue streaks for a few moments before completely disappearing. Orchis 2 is suddenly in front of us.  
  
“Is that the entire archive?” He asks, and I swear I hear a hint of wonder in his words.  
  
“Yes. One of the largest in the galaxy,” I reply, gazing at the moon. The majority of its surface is completely covered by the archive, making it an interesting sight to behold. Although I’m glad to be back, I wish it was under better circumstances.   
  
The shuttle lands near the archive’s main entrance within a few minutes. There isn’t any activity outside—as to be expected—but that doesn’t mean that they don’t know we’re here. As the ramp slowly lowers itself, I see a few security guards making their way over. The Supreme Leader takes a step forward, but I stop him.  
  
“What?” He demands.  
  
“Maybe I should go first,” I explain, looking up at him. “I’ll let them know what’s going on. It should help ease their nerves.”  
  
He stares at me for a moment, and I can sense his hesitation.   
  
I manage a soft smile. “It’ll be fine. They know me.”  
  
His shoulders relax just a bit before he finally takes a step back.   
  
I nod and walk down the ramp towards the guards. Keeping my head high and hands folded in front of me, I take a breath and silently thank the stars that worked. I’m sure that if he went first things wouldn’t have turned out too well. For now, I need to focus on staying calm and making this whole ordeal as quick and painless as possible.  
  
“Who are you?” One of the guards calls out, hand hovering above the blaster in his holster. I stop in my tracks. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“My name is AR—I-I mean, Ahré.” I put my hands up. “I’m here to see the Grafs. I need their help.”   
  
The guard raises an eyebrow, clearly suspicious. He looks to his partner beside him who also seems to be skeptical. “What’s he doing here then?” the other guard asks, nodding towards the shuttle.   
  
“He needs help looking for something. I promise he won’t do anything.”  
  
He scoffs, shaking his head. “Like I’d believe that. The Supreme Leader of the First Order doesn’t just swing by for fun. What does he really want?”  
  
“Information,” I assert. “Really. He’ll be gone as soon as he gets what he needs.”  
  
They remain silent as they look between me and the Supreme Leader. Their eyes are full of distrust, and I can tell that they’re weighing their options. Finally, the first guard speaks up. “Fine, but just you, kid. I’ll let the boss decide what to do with Ren. Follow us.”  
  
I sigh in relief and walk behind them. Not even three steps in, I suddenly run into something solid right in front of me. I stumble back and look around, seeing absolutely nothing. _What?_ Gingerly, I reach my hand out. I gasp as my fingertips touch some sort of invisible barrier, and I don’t think twice before whipping my head back towards the shuttle. The Supreme Leader is standing completely still at the base of the ramp, but his head is shaking side to side.   
  
The second guard groans and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Great. Just... wait here.”  
  
“Sorry,” I manage to squeak out after them, but they’ve already made their way inside. _Sigh_.   
  
After a couple of minutes, a new security guard steps out from the glass doors. Behind him, a middle-aged woman with a beautiful round face and a stark black braid walks out. The air leaves my lungs.   
  
_Rhyssa_.  
  
“Ahré!” Her smile is as bright as ever, and I instantly feel my own mirror hers. Before I can completely process my emotions, her arms are already enveloping me, pulling me closer as something between a cry and a laugh escapes her lips. “Oh my sparks, I can’t believe it...” she whispers, grip tightening around my arms.   
  
I laugh and do my best to return the hug, as short as she may be. “Hello, Rhyssa. I’ve missed you.”  
  
“And I’ve missed you.” She finally pulls back after a couple of seconds, though her hands remain firmly on my arms. “How are...” I watch her eyes wander up to my head and down to my toes before they settle on the lightly bloodied bandage on my temple. Her smile drops. “What happened?”  
  
“It’s a long story,” I mumble, trying to reassure her that I’m alright. “But I need your help right now.”  
  
She peeks above my shoulder to get a look at the one and only, a serious and apprehensive glaze falling over her eyes. She looks back up at me. “Ahré, my dear, you know I love you like my own and that I would do absolutely anything for you, but don’t you think...?”  
  
“He doesn’t know,” I whisper, gripping her hand. “I didn’t say anything, really, but I wasn’t sure what else I could do...”  
  
Her small, warm hand cups my cheek, and a sense of ease washes over me. However, it’s soon followed by guilt. Such a kind soul, and yet I brought the most powerful evil right to her doorstep.   
  
“I understand. I’ll do what I can to help,” she soothes, a sympathetic smile gracing her lips. “Now, what is he looking for?”  
  
“Any information you have on something called ‘flow-walking’. Apparently, it’s some sort of Force power. Have you heard of it?”  
  
She hums in thought, tilting her head to the side. “No... never. It’s hard to get your hands on any of those Force texts nowadays. I’ll contact Auric about what’s happening. He might know.”  
  
I nod and thank her. She pats my cheek before giving my bandage another glance. “I’ll get one of our medics to get a look at that for you, hope it’s not infected. And I see you decided to let the glasses go?”  
  
A light blush crawls up my neck at the embarrassing memory, but I wave it away with an awkward scoff. “I, uh... actually lost them, heh.”   
  
She chuckles. “I’ll get a new pair for you, too. For now, let’s get you and your Leader settled in and hope everything goes smoothly.”  
  
I give her hands one last squeeze before waving him over. He approaches us slowly, stopping beside me.  
  
“Supreme Leader, this is Rhyssa Graf. She and her husband Auric are directors of the archive.” I introduce, gesturing to her. “Rhyssa, this is—“  
  
“Kylo Ren,” she breathes. She bows her head once. “Welcome to Orchis 2. We weren’t expecting any First Order visits, but this is certainly a pleasant surprise.”  
  
A simple nod. “AR-210 said you could help us.”   
  
“We will do our best, sir. As you can see, this is a very big archive, so it might take us the night to run through the databases and the Shadow Stacks below.”  
  
He tilts his head a degree. “Shadow Stacks?” he questions.  
  
“The processing unit,” she clarifies. “Anything that hasn’t been identified or cataloged is stored there, and it tends to be quite a lot. It will take us some time to look over everything for you.”  
  
“I see. Very well then.”  
  
I quietly release a breath I hadn’t realized I had been holding. That didn’t turn out as badly as I thought it would, but it doesn’t mean we’re out of the woods yet. There’s no guarantee that anything about flow-walking will turn up, and information stored in the Shadow Stacks tends to be trivial or outdated ninety-nine percent of the time. I don’t hang my hopes on it.  
  
She clasps her hands together, a new cheery smile on her lips. “Perfect. For the time being, then, would you do us the honor of staying with us tonight?”   
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
After a couple of protests from the Supreme Leader, he allows me to be taken to a medical facility to get my wound checked up. At that point, I could tell he didn’t like me straying too far from his sight, but I assured him it wouldn’t take long.   
  
The nurse who redresses my injury is gentle and quiet and never asks about what happened. I’m glad, but it makes me wonder... Perhaps she already has an idea of what happened. She never looks me in the eyes. Is it that obvious?  
  
Within the next hour, I have an eye exam done and a new adhesive bandage on my temple. I’m given a few more extra bandages with strict instructions on how to clean and treat the wound if it begins to bleed again.  
  
I walk outside to find the Supreme Leader waiting just beside the doors. I bow my head to him and offer a timid smile to which no response is given. All I receive is an emotionless stare in return.   
  
_I tried._  
  
As we walk to the Graf residence a couple of miles away, I feel my feet waver with every closing step. Why would Rhyssa suggest such a ridiculous idea? Does she not realize that Kylo Ren, _the Supreme Leader of the First Order_ , is about to enter her home? It isn’t like her to do such a thing, but maybe she’s up to something—something I pray doesn’t turn awry.   
  
I pull on the sleeves of my undershirt mindlessly, looking over at the few spectators out and about. Some look to us with frightened faces, others with suspicion or even disgust. If they continue to stare, there’s no doubt that the Supreme Leader will pick up on their emotions, perhaps their thoughts as well. Maybe he has already picked up on mine? But, didn’t he try to—  
  
“Why were sent here for your studies?” he asks, voice hushed even through his mask. It catches me completely off guard. “I don’t see the appeal of coming to a place such as this to receive an education.”  
  
“I didn’t have much of a choice,” I sigh, folding my hands behind my back. “When my home planet fell, the children were evacuated to different corners of the galaxy. I was sent here.”  
  
“What happened?”  
  
I bite my lip, bringing one hand up to rub the back of my neck with a weak scoff. “A-Actually, we were attacked by remnants of Imperial forces. I... suppose they saw us as a weak-link in the New Republic and decided to take action.”  
  
He stills for a moment. “Your homeworld was once a member of the New Republic?” he questions, and I can hear the suspicion rise in his voice.   
  
“It was a long time ago, my Lord,” I console calmly. “I was just a girl then. You were gracious enough to save my third home two years ago from an invasion that would have surely led to our demise, and again just yesterday. I have my respects.”  
  
“Is that why you choose to stay on Obroa-skai?”  
  
“I do enjoy my position at Celebratus, but yes, I do feel as though I have an obligation to the First Order because of what you’ve done.”  
  
He hums. “Then why do you wish for me to leave this moon untouched after our visit?”   
  
I freeze. He caught me. I just praised him for his role in protecting a world, but a mere few hours ago I told him to stay away. Just as I begin to feel panic grip at my heart, my mind is quick enough to recognize that there is indeed, a fairly good reason; and a genuine one as well. “...Because, although I am grateful for what you’ve done for me, I have also seen the destruction that tends to follow you,” I try as gently as possible. “My people were once oppressed, Supreme Leader. I can recognize oppression when I see it. This family does not deserve that.”  
  
He scoffs. “I ensure military protection and benefits to those who—“  
  
“With all due respect, sir, they owe you nothing, and neither you to them. They are just fine the way they are.” I cross my arms, keeping my gaze dead ahead. “They don’t want to be held down or have their free lives taken away. From what they see, it’s injustice. Take our conversation with Rhyssa for example,” I motion to the archive. “She was more than happy to accommodate your request because she knew you came in peace. She had no reason to say no.”  
  
“The First Order is meant to restore balance to the galaxy,” he counters. “I believe that to be a common goal that all worlds share.”  
  
“Yes, of course, but—“  
  
“That’s enough, AR-210,” he warns.  
  
My muscles loosen at his tone. I bow my head solemnly. “Yes, sir.”  
  
Tense silence shrouds us for the next few minutes. Maybe I went over the line with this one, but do I regret it? Not _yet_. Perhaps I will once I’ve been met with repercussions, but as long as I persuade him to look the other way, I would have succeeded in keeping the Grafs safe.  
  
We arrive at their house a little later, greeted by Auric at the door. He looks almost the same, but I notice more pronounced wrinkles on his cheeks and forehead. His hair has begun to gray at the sides, but he still seems to hold that youthful appearance he’s always had. He introduces himself to the Supreme Leader before inviting us in. “It’s so good to see you again, Ahré,” he smiles warmly, pressing a light kiss on the top of my head.   
  
I return his smile and give him a tight hug. “It’s good to see you too, Auric.”  
  
As he leads us through the house, I look around to see that nothing in this place has changed. The furniture and minimal decor are the same along with the carpeting and wallpaper. Dark hues of brown and orange still paint the home, retaining their comforting quality. I can almost hear the memories play inside my head, short bits of conversation coming back to me. It feels as if I never left.   
  
“Your rooms will be back here,” Auric says, walking us through a corridor. “Ahré, are you okay with staying in your old room?”  
  
Excitedly, I open my mouth to answer yes, but the Supreme Leader cuts in before I can say a word.   
  
“We will be staying in the same room.”  
  
... _Excuse me?_  
  
Auric’s eyes widen in confusion. “Sir?”   
  
I turn to him. “My Lord, I don’t really feel comfortable—“  
  
“This isn’t debatable, clerk,” he asserts, raising his voice. “We will be sharing quarters.”  
  
Frustration bubbles in my core, but considering that I’ve already angered him today, I have no chance to talk myself out of this. The only reason I can think of him doing this would be to keep an eye on me. I know he has suspicions, but it’s just a matter of keeping them at bay.   
  
Alright then.   
  
“In that case...” Auric takes a few more steps further down the hall and stops in front of the guest’s bedroom door. He pushes it open, letting us through first. It’s a relatively wide room, complete with a large bed, a dresser, a closet, and a small refresher to the side. “I’m sorry to ask, but will you need another mattre—?”  
  
“Yes, of course,” I interrupt, perhaps a little too strongly. I’m determined to do everything in my power not to share a bed with the man.   
  
Auric turns to the Supreme Leader for confirmation before he nods slowly, giving me an apologetic look. “Rhyssa will bring dinner for the both of you soon. Please, get settled in for the time being.”  
  
I sigh. “Thank you.”  
  
“Oh! I believe she also has something to give you...” He steps out for a moment, returning with a few items in his hands. “New clothes for you, Ahré.”  
  
I take them and thank him once more. When the door closes behind him, the Supreme Leader turns to me. “Would you like to use the refresher first, or shall I?” he asks.   
  
I don’t hesitate on his offer and head straight into the washroom. I didn’t expect him to ask, but I’m not complaining. I swear I hear him scoff the second I close the door.   
  
Stripping out of my lightly bloodied uniform, I unfold my new pair of clothing: a long, gray linen dress and a set of pajamas. I lay the pants on the sink, spotting something white sticking out of one of the pockets. A closer look reveals that it is—amazingly—paper. I carefully pull it out, reading the message on the back:  
  
_『4:00 -R &A』_  
  
Four o’clock? Rhyssa and Auric? Confusion tangles my thoughts as I stare at the note; it’s evident that it was only meant for me to read, but I don’t understand their meaning. I eventually decide it’s best to tear the piece of paper up and flush it down the toilet... just in case. I step into the shower and let the warm water pour over me while my mind mulls over the message.  
  
And then, it suddenly clicks.   
  
They want to meet. Four o’clock in the morning. Without him knowing.   
  
A chill runs up my spine at the idea, or maybe it’s fear, but whatever it is it’s enough for me to second guess the proposed plan.   
  
I wash up as quickly as possible, my heart rapidly beating the more I think about it. I dry off and slip on my pajamas, wrapping the towel around my shoulders for my wet hair. When I open the door, I see the Supreme Leader sitting on the bed, mask directed at me. I avert my eyes and notice that a spare mattress has already been brought in along with two steaming bowls of stew.  
  
He stands, throwing his cloak and belt haphazardly on the floor before walking into the refresher and slamming the door behind him. I grab my meal and settle into the mattress, letting out an exhausted sigh. Maybe I should meet with them. As long as I know he’s asleep, I can silently sneak out. It should be alright...  
  
I eat the stew, feeling a little better once my belly’s full. A knock at the door grabs my attention, and Rhyssa pokes her head in with a smile. “Just came in to collect the dishes...” She pauses when her gaze falls on the Supreme Leader’s still-full bowl atop the small table. “...but I see that not everyone is finished. Do you need anything else, Ahré?”  
  
I shake my head, handing her my empty bowl. “Oh, well, could you get rid of this for me?” I ask, grabbing my uniform. “It’s kinda ruined now, I suppose.”   
  
She takes it carefully, but I can see the reluctance on her face. “Are you sure you don’t just want me to clean it up? I can—“  
  
“No, no. It’s okay. I’ll get a new one when I go back,” I assure with a tired smile. “Thank you though.”  
  
She nods, pulling at the door. " _I’ll see you later then_ ," she mouths, and she disappears a second later.   
  
I turn off the lamp nearest to me, leaving the main light on in the room. Sleep tugs at my eyelids, and I rest my head on the pillow, forgetting that my hair is still damp. I hear the Supreme Leader step out of the refresher a minute later, but I remain motionless in the hope to feign sleep. I’m absolutely exhausted and ready to get some sweet shuteye.   
  
He pads around my mattress, reaching the bed to settle in. There’s a soft _clunk_ on the nightstand followed by the ring of porcelain, and I realize he’s eating his stew. With a slow exhale, I turn on my side, listening to the quiet noises that fill the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! have a wonderful day(:


End file.
